


一种相思，两处闲愁

by WeepingBeech



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingBeech/pseuds/WeepingBeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于海牛最近走势难懂，糖发得隐晦，于是自己自足脑洞把一些近日梗串一串<br/>虽然是现实梗但仍旧是妄想解读，纯属虚构故事，小板鸭出没。<br/>因为不打算处理师嫂等现实问题，设定为无师嫂的平行世界(顶锅盖逃</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

五月中下旬的马德里天气宜人，正值休赛季刚忙完一轮商业演出的Javier利用前段时间，美其名曰在体育界推广花样滑冰的知名度，实则趁这机会尽情地观赏西班牙在各体育赛事精采的表现。这么过瘾的时光对于喜爱赛车、足球、网球的Javier来说，本该兴奋美好充满期待，但奇怪的是Javier竟有点提不起劲。

「该死的！」漫步在丽池公园，一边甩着刚洗好的手一边思索着的Javier一个失神将洗手时拿下的戒指掉入路边的水沟里，这种恍神自从回到马德里后并不罕见。

_「Javi，4 Loop」商业演出昏暗的灯光下师弟顶着天真烂漫的笑脸说着没心没肺的提议。_

刚才害自己丢了戴在身上多年相当喜爱的戒指的罪魁祸首毫无愧意地又闯回脑海。

是的，离开日本以后，每天搅扰着Javier心情的便是那位新上任的三冠王训霸。只能说这对师兄弟缘分太深，不知为何经常能抽到相近上场号码加上都是一线顶尖选手使得他们俩总是在各项赛事中长短节目背靠背地上场，让教练Brain分身乏术。从2013年末的GPF到2014的World Championships结束后的几场商演，奥运赛季的高压繁忙使得Javier和羽生几乎没有分开的时间。将近半年天天腻在一起训练一起比赛一起表演，忽然间彻底抽离，让Javier无法适应。想到这里Javier不禁有点埋怨师弟不使用社交软件的习惯，“这都什么年代了…”Javier愤愤想着。

早已不是朦懂无知的十几岁少年，Javier心中隐隐察觉到一个不得了的答案足以解释最近焦躁的情绪。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

「Javi酱～」Ernesto兴冲冲地奔向无精打采地走进冰场的Javier。

「请将这个交给Yuzu，お願いします。」Ernesto一边顺口地说着日语，一边将充满少女气氛的信封交到Javier手中。

「…」对于这个热爱日本文化与自家师弟的西班牙后辈，Javier感到非常开心在花滑沙漠的祖国也有能聊得上话题的对象，以往总是毫不吝啬地跟他分(安)享(利)令自己骄傲的师弟。师弟争气的表现加上长期安利的结果，在小板鸭身上起了极大的作用，Ernesto在各社交网站上的表现已不逊于任何狂热的Yuzu粉丝。即使看不懂日文和汉字，也不会看不懂信封上涂鸦得爱心符号，更不会感觉不到这封包装精美的信足足是前两天Ernesto给自己的那封的两倍厚。“我可才是为你在沙漠辛苦拓荒的前辈阿…”Javier悻悻地暗忖，分不清心里是吃谁的醋多一些。

「没问题。」被无数人称赞过好脾气的西班牙人压下复杂的心情，依旧带着笑容收下信封，为了西班牙花滑界的未来，给难得的后辈一点鼓励与前进动力吧。

「真期待今年的Grand Prix Final阿！好想快点见到生Yuzu，到时候我一定要亲口告诉他他是我最喜欢的运动员，然后我们可以一起带他在马德里玩个痛快，尽地主之谊，对吧，Javi酱？」脑补着年底的情景，Ernesto越说越兴奋，不等被问话的对象回答，便转身奔回冰场向着梦想努力练习。

歪着脖子僵在场边，欧洲花滑一哥在心中暗暗决定GPF必要24小时加强师弟的防守。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给作品取了新标题^^  
> 谢谢留言的、留Kudos以及所有点进来的各位~你们是我的动力

\--加拿大‧多伦多—

「呼!」刻苦训练的网瘾少年Nam终于结束一天的练习，收好冰鞋，拿起手机，一路划着走向更衣间。

推开更衣间的门，Nam便看到蟋蟀俱乐部二师兄一脸生无可恋的盯着跟他形影不离的维尼熊卫生纸盒发呆。

「Yuzu，你不是半小时前就训练完下冰了？怎么现在还在这？」呆坐半小时这种事情实在不像永远一生悬命的战斗少年会做的事。Nam心中再次对二师兄最近的状态产生疑惑。

三天前羽生刚从日本风尘仆仆地赶到加拿大，修整时差一天后，马上回俱乐部和团队讨论新赛季的节目，虽然敬业努力的羽生在冰上训练与团队商讨的时间都维持得相当正常，但在下冰或中途休息时间，短短两天就已经出现不下十次出神发呆的情况，好几次旁人要跟他讲话都得到他旁边叫两遍以上才回神。起初Nam觉得二师兄只是时差没调好，精神疲乏，又或者是前阵子训练得少，体重掉太多，身体状态不好(看着师兄面条一样的体态Nam深刻感叹这是种让世间多少人羡煞的体质)。

「Yuzu，你在听吗？」见羽生没回应，Nam伸手到他面前挥了挥。

「…阿，Nam！抱歉刚才没听见…」恍如大梦初醒的羽生向师弟带着歉意地点点头。

「…你没事吧？采访活动太多累了吗？」

「大概是吧…没事的，在这边暂时不用接受采访，多调整几天就没问题了。倒是Nam你的新赛季节目编得怎么样了呢？」一想到之后的赛季，蟋蟀俱乐部三兄弟要一起四处出战比赛，羽生就感到有些温暖与期待。

「大致上可以了，只是还有些细节在讨论，有点麻烦呀…比起我们两个，Javi的节目每次都好快就完成了呢…阿！Yuzu你还没看过Javi的新program吧？我这边刚好有之前帮忙他们拍的短节目练习影片，喏！你看！」Nam将手机凑到羽生的面前。

画面上，身穿紧身黑色衣裤的Javier随着摇滚风格的音乐舞动着，节奏强烈，动作潇洒，手臂的肌肉随伸展动作彰显，运动员强健的腿部臀部肌肉在紧身裤中更抢眼。习惯了Javier去年短节目逗比风格的羽生一时间反应不过来，愣愣地盯着手机荧幕。

「很不适应吧？我也是第一次看Javi跳这种风格，当时为了看新风格效果教练还特别让Javi穿他平时练习不穿的紧身衣上场。话说Javi可真贴心，这首歌光是”black betty”这词就占了歌词一半以上，连Yuzu你都能学会呢！下次去KTV一块唱吧！」Nam促狭地调侃。俱乐部的大家就像一家人，Nam知道羽生不会介意自己的玩笑。

然而出乎意料，Yuzu毫无反应沉默地继续盯着荧幕，直到Nam开始有点紧张是不是说过头了。

「Nam，你有什么特别依赖的东西吗？」

短暂的沉默后是天外飞来一笔，敲得Nam头晕眼花摸不着头绪。

「蛤？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次更得这么短小抱歉...


	3. Chapter 3

「以前有次和高桥前辈一起上节目的时候，主持人因为我总是带著噗桑，便问高桥前辈有没有类似的幸运物或者必须做的仪式，高桥前辈回答没有，他说如果养成习惯的话，如果遇到状况，不能完成这些习惯反而会不安或无法适应。（注1）当时的我没办法体会前辈这番话，现在却越来越能体会。」羽生终于将视线由手机屏幕移向Nam。

阿！原来是在说奥运不能带噗桑进场的事情吗？到现在还在苦呀系吗？Nam由衷感叹二师兄对自己太严格。

「嗯…虽然中间是有点小状况，Yuzu你最后不还是好好地嬴下比赛啦？嘛、但确实…比赛会遇到各种状况，运动员的话，能少点特定的依赖，适应力强些，也许比较好。」想到数度想逃避夹维尼义务的Brian，Nam体贴地藉机替教练争取摆脱噗桑的机会。

「果然Nam也这样觉得吗…」羽生垂下眼。

「是阿。」  
教练你可得好好谢我。

 

* * *

 

西班牙‧马德里

今天是儿童节，每个来溜冰的孩子都收到冰场的礼物，气氛一片热络，望著嬉笑打闹的孩子们，Javier想到某个远在北美的日本男孩儿。

那个的男孩有著稚气的笑容、幼嫩的相貌—尤其是相较Javier这样的西方人而言、孩子气的动作和倔强的脾气；另一方面又具有普通孩子没有的成熟、责任感、毅力与勇气。反差矛盾却协调不突兀，不管是哪一种面貌都让身边的人疼爱的孩子。

在日本他还未成年吧？这么说来他的家人会帮他过儿童节吗？但现在他在加拿大家人能帮他庆祝吗？就算没法庆祝至少可以送个礼物吧！乾脆等等去买个儿童节礼物，带去加拿大送他好了！哈！  
想到这儿，Javier一个人在冰场边忍不住嘴角上扬。

还有三天就要Javier离开马德里。他本来应该直接飞往日本准备之后一连串的商演，但前几天Javier鬼使神差地改了原本的机票，打算绕道加拿大停个一两天再赶往日本。虽然是要回加拿大那边的住处处理几件事情，但那些小事真的有急到需要让自己那么辛苦地在短短几天内奔波一整圈地球吗？Javier自己也答不上来，随性的西班牙人选择不去思考这些。

「Javi酱～」年龄上比羽生更符合孩子定义的Ernesto今天也很雀跃地滑向Javier。（作：海盗你怎么就没想到给小板鸭个儿童节礼物呢？）

「Hi，Ernesto，你今天看起来心情很好，收到什么喜欢的礼物了吗？」心情同样愉悦的Javi带著比平常弧度更大的笑容。

「哈哈，那些小孩子玩的东西我早就没兴趣啦。让我开心的是这个」Ernesto举起手机，「我想你应该已经知道了？昨天席琳桑发推特说Yuzuru kun的LP完成了，最重要的是还发了合照，What a sweet soul！」小板鸭深谙所有粉丝对于神隐达人Yuzu不足的痛苦与好不容易盼到一张照片、一点消息后久旱逢甘霖的喜悦。

可惜的是，这番喜悦无法感染Javier的心情，他傻愣在当场，听不见Ernesto亢奋的叨叨絮絮。

“我想你应该已经知道了？”Ernesto的推测似乎很合理，作为众人眼中的模范师兄弟，知道彼此的事情是那么自然。可惜推错终就只是推测，Javier并不知道。这一刻，Javier突然发现，自己和师弟扣除训练团队和划冰后，剩下的联系与交集是那么少。过去对于这样的相处模式没什么感觉，但现在，对于在这段秤不离锤时间里变得越来越贪心的Javier来讲，已经远远不够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实最后一句写得不是海盗，是海牛gn们的心情(笑  
> 看看这几天其实让海牛糖难发出的主因大概还是师弟实在太忙碌了吧QQ  
> 好在看了今天的Repo(skater节目后哈牛喊javi然后两人一起笑着滑冰，javi笑着听哈牛话唠)让我坚信他们依然在镜头的暗处维系着非常让人温暖的关系:)
> 
> Choose someone who makes you laugh -- from The Rules of Love
> 
> 注1:出自12年世锦赛后带著奖牌回日本的高桥和羽生的访谈节目，我写文时尝试找回该影片复习，但找不著了，所以只能凭印象写，这段大致是这意思应该没错，如果有问题也欢迎姑娘们指出。

**Author's Note:**

> 人生的第一篇文献给海牛，写得跟流水帐一样非常抱歉(土下座  
> 玻璃心写得不好还请轻轻拍  
> 虽然是这么挫的文还是提醒请勿将本文转载至任何地方，谢谢。


End file.
